New Pure Blood
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Syaoran dan Sakura sudah tiba di Cross Academy. Pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Kaname sepertinya akan memulai masalah baru. Syaoran & Zero vs Kaname. VK X CCS. Zero x Yuuki x Kaname, Syaoran x Sakura. Mind to R&R?aname sepertinya akan memulai masalah ba?
1. Prologue

Summary: Cross Academy kedatangan 2 siswa Night Class yang baru. 2 vampire pure blood. Siapakah mereka? Kenapa baru sekarang mereka datang ke Cross Academy? Dan apa tujuan mereka? VK x CCS crossover. Zero x Yuuki x Kaname , Syaoran x Sakura. Mind to R&R?

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight & Card Captor Sakura milik Hino Matsuri & CLAMP

Pairing: Sakura x Syaoran, Zero x Yuuki x Kaname

Warning : OOC, typos, dll. Di fic ini Yuuki bukan adik/anggota keluarga Kuran. Begitu juga dengan Zero. Mereka berdua hanya manusia biasa. VK dan CCS ber-plot AU kecuali tema vampirenya.

A/N: Konnichiwa! Ai telah bangkit dari kubur! Setelah beberapa bulan hiatus, sekarang bangkit dengan fic VK xover CCS! Ini fic VK pertama Ai, jadi kalau banyak kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi, dan juga minta kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

**~Prologue~**

Sore menjelang malam, matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di ujung khatulistiwa. satu persatu bulan dan bintang bermunculan menggantikan tugas sang matahari untuk menyinari dunia.

Di kota yang cukup besar ini, berdiri dengan gagahnya sebuah bangunan megah yang dikenal dengan nama Cross Academy, sesuai dengan nama pemiliknya, Cross Kaien. Sekolah yang memiliki dua tipe kelas, yaitu Day Class dan Night Class. Orang luar hanya mengetahui kalau perbedaan kedua Class itu hanya terdapat pada jam sekolah mereka, yaitu pagi dan malam, dua srama yaitu Sun Dorm dan Moon Dorm, dan siswa siswi Night Class merupakan siswa kalangan elit. Padahal kenyataannya sangat jauh dari apa yang mereka ketahui.

Night Class. Siswa siswi yang menjadi penghuni kelas itu dan Moon Dorm adalah Vampire. Bukan vampire yang dikenal dengan membunuh dan menghisap darah manusia, melainkan vampire kalangan bangsawan. Salah satunya adalah vampire pure blood. Di Night Class, hanya ada satu vampire pure blood. Kuran Kaname. Dialah leader dari semua vampire yang ada di sana, karena selain sebagai anggota keluarga bangsawan yang tertinggi, Kaname juga merupakan vampire pure blood yang sangat ditakuti.

Dan sekarang, di Cross Academy tersebut, akan kedatangan 2 siswa baru yang akan menjadi anggota Night Class & Moon Dorm. Keduanya merupakan pure blood. Apakah Kuran Kaname akan tetap menjadi leader mereka?

**~New Pure Blood~**

**By Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

**~00oo00~**

BRAKK

"Benarkah ada siswa Night Class yang baru?" seorang pemuda berambut silver memukul meja yang ada didepannya. Dialah Kiryuu Zero, salah satu Guardians yang ada di Cross Academy.

"Aduuuh~ Kiryuu-kun! Mejaku rusak lagi, nih~" yang ditanya hanya bersantai-santai ria, itulah kepala sekolah favorit kita, Cross Kaien.

"Jawab saja! Apa benar aka nada dua siswa Night Class yang baru?"

"Emm…. Itu…"

TOK TOK

"Permisi, Cross-Kōchō (1). Saya ingin tanya, benarkah akan ada dua siswa baru untuk Night Class?" kali ini pemuda berambut cokelat kehitaman datang menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aah~ Kaname-san, kenapa kau juga—"

"Kōchō! Aku dengar ada siswa baru, ya?" suara riang seorang gadis berambut cokelat kehitaman yang mirip dengan Kaname juga datang.

"Yuuki-chan~ sudah kubilang panggil aku Otou-san!"

"EHEM!"

"Ah iya, tentang pertanyaan kalian. Sebenarnya aku bermaksud memanggil kalian, tapi ternyata kalian malah datang sendiri dan langsung menanyakannya."

"Jadi berita tentang dua siswa baru itu benar?" Tanya Yuuki dengan polosnya.

"Dan bukan hanya dua siswa Night Class biasa." Jawab Cross Kaien, atau yang biasa dipanggil Kōchō, dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" seperti biasa, Zero selalu bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Yaah….dua siswa baru ini mungkin akan mempengaruhimu, Kaname-san. Mereka berdua adalah vampire pure blood"

"…"

Saat itu tidak ada yang bias berkata apa-apa, dan akhirnya keheningan sesaat itu terpecah oleh pertanyaan dari Kaname, "siapa mereka?"

"Kalian tidak akan tahu tentang mereka. Yang pertama adalah Li Xiao Lang, atau sebaiknya kalian memanggilnya Li Syaoran, dari Hong Kong. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya karena perintah keluargnya ketika berita tentang sekolah ini mencapai Hong Kong, atau setidaknya, keluarga mereka. Dan yang kedua adalah Kinomoto Sakura. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya di sebuah kota kecil bernama Tomoeda, yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kita berada. Keluarga mereka berdua ingin tahu tentangasekolah ini, dan reputasi kita tergantung dengan apa pendapat mereka berdua setelah tinggal disini." Kalimat terakhir sang Kōchō membuat mereka bertiga terkejut.

"Kōchō, apa yang membuat mereka berdua begitu penting sampai mereka harus tinggal disini?" dengan wajah datar, Kaname menanyakan hal yang saat itu dipikirkan oleh ketiga siswa Cross Academy itu.

"Kaname-san, mereka adalah dua pure blood yang telah bersembunyi dari council selama bertahun-tahun. Keluarga mereka juga sama. Untuk Li-san, hal itu mungkin tidak terlalu sulit, tapi bagaimana dengan Kinomoto-san? Markas besar kita berada di Kyoto, dan letaknya hanya berjarak satu hari dari Tomoeda. Jika mereka mampu menyembunyikan keluarga pure blood, apalagi hal yang bisa mereka lakukan?"

Ketiga siswa Cross Academy tersebut sekali lagi terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang Kōchō.

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum Yuuki menggandeng tangan Kōchō dan berkata dengan penuh semangat, "Kōchō, demi sekolah ini, saya, Cross Yuuki, akan melakukan segalanya dengan segenap kemampuan saya untuk membuat mereka nyaman berada disini!"

Zero mangangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Yuuki *karena diberi deathglare dari Yuuki* dan mata sang Kōchō dipenuhi dengan air mata keharuan, "oh, Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun! Kalian memang hebat! I LOVE YOU!" Kōchō pun melompat melewati mejanya dan memberika pelukan yang sangat kuat kepada Yuuki. Zero yang tahu hal itu akan terjadi segera melarikan diri.

"Kiryuu-kun! Mau kemana kau?" kejar-kejaran antara Cross Kōchō dan Zero pun dimulai.

**~00oo00~**

Sementara itu, di tempat lain…

Sebuah mobil Limousine terlihat sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Limousine hitam dengan lambang Li Crest itu sedang mengantarkan dua orang penting yang sejak tadi dibicarakan oleh pemilik Cross Academy dan siswa siswinya.

"Ne, Syaoran, menurutmu tinggal di Cross Academy rasanya seperti apa, ya?" seorang gadis bermata hijau emerald dan rambut auburn panjang yang mencapai pinggang, dengan gugup, bertanya kepada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sakura, kamu tidak takut, kan?" jawab pemuda yang bernama Syaoran, sambil tertawa kecil. Mata ambernya yang indah terlihat bersinar penuh dengan cinta, sebagian tertutupi oleh rambut cokelat chesnutnya yang terkesan acak-acakan, tetapi sangat cocok untuk penampilannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut! Hanya saja…aku dengan disana hanya ada satu pure blood. Jika kita piker baik-baik, semua siswa Night Class sudah terbiasa dipimpin olehnya, kan? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak suka dengan kepemimpinan yang baru?"

"Sakura, kamu selalu mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Jangan pikirkan 'bagaimana kalau mereka', pikirkan saja tentang apa yang kita lakukan. Keluarga kita akhirnya menerima hubungan kita, dan memberikan misi ini. Bagaimana kalau kita menemukan Cross Academy ini pantas untuk diterima, bayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengembangkan komunikasi antara Hong Kong atau China dan Jepang." Syaoran memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Kamu tahu, tidak? Aku benci dengan kenyataan kalau kamu selalu benar," katanya, sedikit meledek sang pemilik mata Amber, "tapi kamu juga berpikir 'bagaimana kalau kita', kan?"

"Hahaha iya, iya…"

Dan sepasang kekasih itu berhenti membicarakan tentang apa yang akan terjadi, hanya duduk diam ditengah kesunyian sambil saling berpelukan, memberikan kehangatan dari tubuh masing-masing.

**~Prologue, End~**

**~00oo00~**

A/N: hancur banget fic ini! Gomenasai, minna! Sudah berbulan-bulan Ai gak buat fic, jadinya udah tumpul deh kemampuan menulis Ai. Kalau banyak kalimat yang tidak dimengerti juga mohon maaf, Ai mengetik fic ini sambil sakit punggung, jadi gak konsentrasi deh.

Okie dokie, gak usah banyak curcol

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya…

**~Review Please~**


	2. Pure 1: First Day

Summary: Cross Academy kedatangan 2 siswa Night Class yang baru. 2 vampire pure blood. Siapakah mereka? Kenapa baru sekarang mereka datang ke Cross Academy? Dan apa tujuan mereka? VK x CCS crossover. Zero x Yuuki x Kaname , Syaoran x Sakura. Mind to R&R?

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight & Card Captor Sakura milik Hino Matsuri & CLAMP

Pairing: Sakura x Syaoran, Zero x Yuuki x Kaname

Warning : OOC, typos, dll. Di fic ini Yuuki bukan adik/anggota keluarga Kuran. Begitu juga dengan Zero. Mereka berdua hanya manusia biasa. VK dan CCS ber-plot AU kecuali tema vampirenya.

**~New Pure Blood~**

**By Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**

**~00oo00~**

Sementara itu, di tempat lain…

Sebuah mobil Limousine terlihat sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Limousine hitam dengan lambang Li Crest itu sedang mengantarkan dua orang penting yang sejak tadi dibicarakan oleh pemilik Cross Academy dan siswa siswinya.

"Ne, Syaoran, menurutmu tinggal di Cross Academy rasanya seperti apa, ya?" seorang gadis bermata hijau emerald dan rambut auburn panjang yang mencapai pinggang, dengan gugup, bertanya kepada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sakura, kamu tidak takut, kan?" jawab pemuda yang bernama Syaoran, sambil tertawa kecil. Mata ambernya yang indah terlihat bersinar penuh dengan cinta, sebagian tertutupi oleh rambut cokelat chesnutnya yang terkesan acak-acakan, tetapi sangat cocok untuk penampilannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut! Hanya saja…aku dengan disana hanya ada satu pure blood. Jika kita piker baik-baik, semua siswa Night Class sudah terbiasa dipimpin olehnya, kan? Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak suka dengan kepemimpinan yang baru?"

"Sakura, kamu selalu mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Jangan pikirkan 'bagaimana kalau mereka', pikirkan saja tentang apa yang kita lakukan. Keluarga kita akhirnya menerima hubungan kita, dan memberikan misi ini. Bagaimana kalau kita menemukan Cross Academy ini pantas untuk diterima, bayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengembangkan komunikasi antara Hong Kong atau China dan Jepang." Syaoran memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Kamu tahu, tidak? Aku benci dengan kenyataan kalau kamu selalu benar," katanya, sedikit meledek sang pemilik mata Amber, "tapi kamu juga berpikir 'bagaimana kalau kita', kan?"

"Hahaha iya, iya…"

Dan sepasang kekasih itu berhenti membicarakan tentang apa yang akan terjadi, hanya duduk diam ditengah kesunyian sambil saling berpelukan, memberikan kehangatan dari tubuh masing-masing.

**Pure 1 : First Day**

Hari itu Cross Academy sedang gempar karena tersebar berita bahwa ada dua siswa baru yang akan bergabung dengan Night Class. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini dan darimana dia bisa tahu. Hari itu juga, Zero dan Yuuki ijin untuk tidak mengikuti 2 jam pelajaran pertama karena tugas untuk menjemput dan mengantar berkeliling sekolah sang kedua siswa baru.

Selama perjalanan dari gerbang depan Cross Academy sampai Moon Dorm, banyak siswa siswi Day Class yang berkumpul di halaman sekolah karena ingin tahu seperti apa siswa barunya.

"Ah~ memang sesuai dugaan kita, mereka berdua begitu cantik dan tampan, sangat indah untuk dipandang," salah satu siswi Day Class berkomentar ketika melihat wajah dan penampilan charisma yang dimiliki Sakura dan Syaoran.

"Benar. Level mereka terlalu tinggi dibandingkan dengan kita yang standard," komentar siswi yang lain.

Sakura yang memang tidak tahu apa maksud ucapan mereka, hanya bisa kebingungan dan bertanya, "Cross-san, apa maksud mereka indah untuk dipandang dan level?"

"Oh iya, saya lupa menjelaskannya. Disekolah ini, tidak ada yang tahu kalau kalian berdua, dan juga siswa siswi Night Class yang lain, adalah 'itu'. Dimata mereka, kalian semua sangat cantik, tampan, indah untuk dipandang, karena mereka pikir kalian adalah orang-orang dari keluarga elite atau bangsawan."

"Oooh begitu."

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Zero agak kasar.

"Hei Zero! Sopan sedikit, dong!" omel Yuuki.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Cross-san, kami tidak masalah dengan sikapnya. Kiryuu-san, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, kami dating kesini bukan untuk mencari masalah dengan kalian para manusia, dan kami juga tidak peduli dengan sikapmu terhadap kami, jadi tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan," jelas Syaoran ketika ia melihat Yuuki siap untuk memukul Zero.

"Eeh? Ta—tapi—"

"Syaoran benar, Cross-san, kami sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan sikap Kiryuu-san."

Sikap kedua vampire itu membuat Zero dan Yuuki terkejut. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak peduli dengan sikapku/Zero? Itulah yang ada dipikiran sang Guardians.

Dihadapan mereka kini terdapat sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan berwarna cokelat tua. Knop emasnya yang bersinar karena memantulkan sinar mentari pagi membuat pintu tersebut telihat mewah.

"Aku rasa sampai disini saja. Kami akan segera meletakkan barang-barang kami, dan setelah itu kembali kesini, jadi kita bisa berkeliling sekolah," ucap Sakura riang sambil tersenyum.

Yuuki yang memang sudah sifat alaminya ceria, membalas senyuman Sakura dan menjawab, "aku dan Zero akan menunggu disini. Kalian tahu kamarnya dimana, kan?"

Syaoran yang sejak tadi diam kini memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya, "kalau tidak salah Kuran-san akan mengantarkan kami."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo cepat masuk, Kaname-senpai pasti sudah menunggu didalam."

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar ya, Cross-san!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Syaoran yang berada didepan Sakura membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Sakura untuk masuk duluan.

**~00oo00~**

Begitu tiba diruang depan Moon Dorm, Sakura dan Syaoran disambut oleh sang pemimpin Night Class, Kuran Kaname.

"Selamat dating di Moon Dorm, Li-san, Kinomoto-san. Saya Kuran Kaname. Saya akan menunjukkan jalan menuju 2 kamar anda."

Syaoran dan Sakura menatap satu sama lain, memikirkan satu hal, lalu Sakura kembali menatap Kaname dan berkata, "ano…kami meminta Cross- Kōchō untuk memberikan satu kamar saja."

Kaname menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin, "Kinomoto-san, disini ada peraturan yang harus dipatuhi, dan tidak semua peraturan itu berpengaruh dengan diijinkan atau tidak oleh Kōchō."

Sakura membalas tatapan Kaname dengan ketajaman yang sama, tidak takut dengan sikap Kaname, dan akhirnya Syaoran membalas ucapan Kaname, "Kōchō memeberitahu kami kalau ada beberapa alasan dan kondisi yang bisa diterima untuk masalah satu kamar itu, Kuran-san, dan salah satunya adalah kondisi soulmate. Apa beliau salah?"

Kali ini Kaname menatap Syaoran, yang menantangnya untuk berani menjawab 'ya'.

"Tidak, Li-san, apa yang dikatakan Kōchō benar. Saya minta maaf. Saya akan menunjukkan kamar kalian berdua," Kaname berbalik dan berjalan didepan menuju kamar mereka berdua.

**~00oo00~**

Kamar Sakura dan Syaoran sangat besar, meskipun ukurannya standarddan sama dengan kamar yang lain di Moon Dorm. King-size bed, sprei berwarna hitam dan selimutnya berwarna merah tua. Tema warna gelap benar-benar memenuhi kamar tersebut. Dindingnya dicat merah dengan sedikit campuran hitam, lemari yang terbuat dari kayu oak yang memang sudah menghitam, meja belajar yang juga terbuat dari kayu oak bercat cokelat tua. Gorden tebal yang menutupi seluruh jendela yang ada di kamar dan tidak membiarkan sedikit cahayapun berwarna merah tua. Intinya, kamar ini benar-benar gelap, sesuai dengan apa yang disukai oleh para vampire.

Tapi sayangnya, Sakura dan Syaoran bukanlah vampire seperti pada umumnya. Begitu Kaname menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kamar mereka, Sakura segera membuka gorden, membiarkan cahaya mentari pagi memasuki kamar, memberikan semua benda yang ada di kamar sinar yang tidak pernah mereka dapatkan.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, menikmati sinar pagi yang indah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Syaoran tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang bersinar dimatanya, dan berjalan menghampiri sang gadis pujaannya. "Sakura, kamu tahu kan kalau gordennya harus ditutup agar tidak ada yang curiga?" Syaoran memeluknya dari belakang dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Sakura.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka dengan suasana kamar ini. Kamu tahu kan aku tidak suka gelap?" Sakura menjawab, masih didalam pelukan Syaoran.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Baiklah, urusan kita di kamar ini sudah selesai, kan? Sebaiknya kita kembali ke depan, Kiryuu-san dan Cross-san pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin mengantar kita berkeliling."

"Kurasa ketidak sabaran mereka karena alasan yang berbeda. Cross-san karena dia memang tidak sabar ingin mengantar kita, sedangkan Kiryuu-san karena ingin secepatnya menjauh dari kita," jelas Sakura dengan tawa yang menurut Syaoran merupakan melodi yang indah untuk didengar.

"Yup, Kiryuu-san memang berbeda dengan Cross-san. Mereka berdua itu seperti kita dulu, kan?" Syaoran juga tertawa ketika mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertama mereka dan sikap mereka dulu.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan berada didalam pelukan Syaoran dengan posisi saling berhadapan. "Mungkin saja mereka bisa menjadi seperti kita, kan, Syao-kun?" Sakura menatap Syaoran dengan tatapan nakal.

"Hmm….mungkin."

Sepasang sejoli itu akhirnya mengakhiri obrolan kecil mereka dengan ciuman kecil yang biasa mereka lakukan sebelum keluar kamar sambil bergandengan tangan dan menuju pintu depan asrama,

**~00oo00~**

Selama menunggu kedua siswa baru itu, san g Guardians duduk di lantai tangga yang menuju pintu asrama. Seperti biasa, Yuuki yang selalu memulai percakapan diantaranya dengan teman sejak kecilnya yang cuek itu.

"Hei, Zero. Kinomoto-san dan Li-san benar-benar berbeda dari yang lainnya, ya."

"Kurasa mereka sama saja, terutama Li. Dia sama arogannya dengan Kuran."

"Apa iya? Aku rasa Li-san hanya memperjelas kalau dia tidak ada maksud untuk mencari ribut denganmu, seperti yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Night Class yang lain."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku mereka semua sama saja."

Yuuki tidak membalas ucapan terakhir Zero. Dia tahu kalau apapun yang akan dikatakannya percuma, hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja. Sekali Zero bilang aku tidak peduli, ya dia tidak akan peduli, terutama masalah vampire yang sangat dibencinya. Sekali benci, tetap benci.

**~00oo00~**

Setelah menunggu sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya Syaoran dan Sakura keluar dari Moon Dorm.

"Gomen! Kalian pasti sudah bosan menunggu." Sakura meminta maaf dengan wajah sedih, typical Sakura, mudah sedih dengan hal kecil sekalipun.

"Tidak kok, kalian tidak lama. Ayo, kita mulai berkeliling sekolah. Tapi apa kalian yakin mau melihat-lihat ruang kelas juga? Sekarang kan sekolah sedang dipenuhi siswa siswi Day Class." Tanya Yuuki, bermaksud memastikan.

"Hai! Kami ingin melihat semua kelas dan ruangan yang ada, jadi kami tidak salah kelas."

"Kalau kalian yakin, ya sudah, ayo kita pergi!" seru Yuuki dengan penuh semangat.

**~00oo00~**

"Lihat! Kenapa mereka ada disini?"

"Biasanya siswa baru Night Class tidak pernah keluar asrama dip pagi dan siang hari."

"Mereka juga tidak pernah berkeliling sekolah, kan?"

"Kyaaa! Dia keren banget!"

"Cantiknya…dia mau tidak ya jadi pacarku?"

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak lihat, mereka berdua bergandengan tangan! Sudah pasti mereka itu pacaran!"

Sekali lagi siswa siswi Day Class ramai karena kejadian tidak terduga. Selama mereka berada di Cross Academy, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka melihat siswa Night Class berjalan-jalan di area sekolah pada pagi dan siang hari.

Saat ini kedua Guardian dan kedua siswa baru sedang berjalan melihat-lihat ruang kelas yang ada di area sekolah. Sesekali mereka mengintip kedalam kelas yang sedang belajar, ataupun memasuki ruang kelas yang kosong karena sedang tidak dipakai.

"Ini ruang musik. Tidak semua siswa Night Class menggunakan ruangan ini. Kalau tidak salah memang Night Class hanya memiliki beberapa pelajaran, kan? Tidak semuanya sama dengan pelajaran Day Class." Jelas Yuuki.

"Mungkin. Kami belum melihat daftar pelajaran kami," jawab Syaoran yang sedang melihat-lihat isi ruang musik.

"Syukurlah kita masuk ke dalam ruang ini, setidaknya aku bisa istirahat dari tatapan yang diberikan para siswa itu. Aku tidak suka dengan cara mereka memandang kita, dan juga cara mereka berpikir tentang kita." Keluh Sakura sambil duduk di salah satu meja.

"Acuhkan saja." Sahut Syaoran singkat.

"Hei! Aku ini bukan kamu, Syao-chan. Kalau kamu sih enak, memang cuek dengan keadaan sekitarmu, tapi aku kan tidak bisa seperti itu." Sekali lagi Sakura mengeluh, kali ini kepada pacarnya.

"Hai hai. Oya, Cross-san, Kuran itu bisa disebut sebagai pemimpin Night Class, ya?" Tanya Syaoran kepada Yuuki yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ruang musik.

"Hm? Ya begitulah, karena Kaname-senpai satu-satunya pureblood. Yaah itu sebelum kalian menjadi siswa disini. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya."

Sekali lagi Yuuki dan Zero dibuat terkejut oleh kedua siswa baru itu. Untuk sesaat mereka berdua hanya terdiam menatap dua vampire yang ada di depan mereka. Yuuki yang pertama memecah keheningan diruangan itu, "tidak pernah ada yang berani mengatakan 'tidak suka' tentang Kaname-senpai. Mereka semua takut padanya."

"Oya? Aku tidak. Kami sama-sama vampire, untuk apa takut." Jawab Syaoran dengan mudahnya.

"Selain karena Kaname-senpai itu pureblood, dia juga sangat kuat. Tidak ada yang berani menentangnya."

"Asalkan dia tidak bersikap macam-macam, aku tidak ada masalah dengannya, atau siapapun. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang bersikap kasar kepada Sakura."

"Over-protective, ya…" ledek Yuuki.

"Yah begitulah."

Sementara itu, Zero hanya diam memperhatikan dua vampire yang ada didepannya. Baru kai ini ada vampire yang satu pikiran dengannya.

Tidak suka Kuran Kaname.

Untuk kasus Zero lebih tepatnya, benci Kuran Kaname.

"Hmm…mungkin mereka lebih baik dibandingkan dengan vampire yang lain." Pikir Zero didalam hatinya.

**~Pure 1, End~**

**~00oo00~**

Kōchō : Kepala Sekolah

Konnichiwa! Ai kembali lagi! Gomenasai kalau Ai lelet banget updatenya. Maklum, Ai emang males.

Okie dokie, Ai mau balas review!

**KuroELF19: **yup, itu prolog. Untuk 2 chapter ini belum ada konflik, masih sekitar permulaan dlu. Arigatou udah review ^^

**ReiyKa: **memangseharusnya masuk crossover, tapi waktu Ai mau setting crossover, malah error. Ai publishnya lewat hp, jadi susah. Ai juga udah coba cari, tapi ga ada VK xover CCS. Adanya VK xover TRC, n jujur fic ini pakainya chara CCS, dan bukan cuma SxS aja yang dipakai. Mungkin Li Yelan, ibunya Syaoran, dan Kinomoto Fujitaka & Touya, akan muncul.

**Outer space-alien XV: **hola Ou-chan! Gapapa kok, asalakan dikau mampir, itu udah cukup. Iya, Ai ga pikirin kok, dan Ai udah jelaskan diatas, alas an kenapa Ai ga masukin ini ke xover. Untuk typo, mohon maklumi karena mata Ai emang rabun *ngaku* jadi maklumi ya kalau banyak typo *nyengir kuda*. Arigatou udah review ^^

**Black roses 00: **makacih udah dibilang bagus . jujur Ai sebenernya ga PD publish fic ini, tapi berkat Roses-chan dan Ou-chan yang sudah menyemangati Ai lewat sms, Ai update chapter ini. Arigatou udah review dan memberi ide ^^

Sekali lagi arigatou bagi 4 orang yang sudah review! Awalnya Ai piker ga aka nada yang baca, tapi ternyata….

Ok, sekian dulu dari Ai.

**~Review Please~**


End file.
